Quelque chose de primordial
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Hannah et Castiel ont une discussion à propos de la fidélité de ce dernier envers les Winchester.


**Titre** : Quelque chose de primordial

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Rating** : PG

 **Genres** : bromance/romance, introspection

 **Personnages** : Hannah, Castiel(/Dean)

 **Nombre de mots** : 702

 **Commentaires** : Se situe en début de saison 10

* * *

"Je ne comprends pas.", déclara Hannah en rompant le silence relatif de la voiture - l'habitacle était rempli du bruit du moteur, du tambourinement de la pluie sur la carrosserie et du couinement incessant des essuie-glaces.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en continuant de fixer la route. Il pensait qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui en particulier, car elle gardait la tête tournée vers la vitre de sa portière, contemplant le paysage qui défile.

Toutefois il se trompait, car elle reprit :

"Je ne comprends pas ta fidélité envers eux."

Castiel sut instantanément de qui elle parlait. Il tenta maladroitement de lui apporter une réponse :

\- Sans eux, je ne serais pas là à te parler.

Cela sembla la contenter un moment. Castiel se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. La conduite automobile avait quelque chose de relaxant. Il avait l'impression d'aller à une allure folle, bien qu'il soit déjà allé beaucoup plus vite en volant. Mais regarder les bandes blanches et le bitume s'allonger à l'infini devant lui donnait une impression d'irréalité hypnotique qui floutait les limites du temps et de l'espace. Castiel était bien incapable d'expliquer ce phénomène, pourtant il n'en était pas moins existant.

Il comprenait un peu mieux l'amour qu'avait Dean pour son auto. Lui-même commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à cet assemblage de métal et de plastiques.

\- Tout de même !, répliqua alors sa compagne, brisant le fil de ses idées. Tu as renoncé au Paradis pour eux. Le Paradis, Castiel. Notre "chez nous".

Castiel se fit la réflexion amère qu'un ange sans sa grâce n'avait de toute manière plus sa place au Paradis. Mais ça ne ferait que diriger le débat sur une voie qu'il ne souhaitait pas suivre.

\- Je suis là où je souhaite être, dit-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ça se rapprochait suffisamment de la vérité pour qu'elle le crût.

Cette fois, elle l'observait attentivement; il sentait son regard perçant posé sur lui, attentif.

\- Pourquoi lui, Castiel ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Dean Winchester ?

Un sourire mince glissa sur les lèvres du conducteur à l'évocation de ce nom.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, tu te rappelles ? Il était sensé être le vaisseau de Michaël. Je n'ai fait que suivre ma mission.

Il savait en le disant qu'elle allait rétorquer.

\- Tu as fait bien plus que cela, Castiel. Tu t'es rebellé. Pour lui.

Un instant, Castiel voulut protester. Il s'était rebellé pour une cause, pour ce qui était juste, pour ce qu'il lui semblait être bien.

Sauf que s'il voulait être honnête, il s'était d'abord révolté pour Dean. Le reste était venu après, pour soutenir sa conviction.

\- Il est mon ami, répondit-il doucement, espérant pouvoir s'en tenir là dans l'analyse de ses sentiments.

\- Je suis ton amie. Mais si ma vie pouvait sauver celle de Dean Winchester, tu n'hésiterais pas longtemps.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien !, répliqua vivement Castiel. Aucune vie n'est plus importante qu'une autre à mes yeux.

\- Tu te leurres si tu y crois vraiment, Castiel.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Dean et Sam sont très importants à mes yeux. Ils sont...

Il hésita. Hannah guetta patiemment la suite.

\- Ils sont vulnérables, ajouta Castiel en serrant les doigt sur le volant en cuir. Je fais en sorte de les protéger comme je peux. Je sais que je n'y arrive pas très bien et qu'ils ont l'habitude du danger...mais c'est ma vocation. Mon sacerdoce. C'est ce pour quoi je suis encore sur Terre.

Il faillit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, un tic qu'il avait emprunté à Dean sans le faire exprès. Il se retint. Penser trop à Dean lui rongeait le coeur. Ce n'était pas entièrement désagréable, néanmoins il préférait cultiver cette sensation dans la solitude, dont Hannah était justement venu le tirer.

\- C'est sans doute ce que je ne comprends pas, soupira Hannah. Pourquoi eux plutôt que tant d'autres qui pourraient en avoir plus besoin. Je sais que tu dis que ce n'est pas un choix mais...

Elle se tourna brusquement pour regarder la pluie tomber.

\- Je crois qu'il y a plus que ça...

\- Le Destin n'y est pour rien, je peux te l'assurer. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie guère.

\- Je parle d'autre chose, souffla Hannah. Quelque chose de plus primordial.

Castiel se tût. Il ignorait quoi répondre.

Car peut-être qu'elle avait raison.


End file.
